Balto Fanfic - Rated MA15 - Aleu chooses a mate
by Terriblestoryteller93
Summary: Tyrell has had a crush on Aleu for a long time and wants to become her mate, does he succeed or fail.


Before I get this fanfic started, I would like to make a few notes to ensure things are clear.

I am not a great storyteller so chances of there being "holes" in this story is very likely.

This is something of a "fantasy" going on in my head so if it sounds too unrealistic, then chances are it's how the fantasy plays in my head.

I am new to this whole fanfic thing so I am not 100% sure on how a fanfic is meant to go.

This pretty much is set some time after Balto: Wolf Quest.

This fanfic is likely to contain plentiful amounts of sexual refrences, so to ensure only the right people read this, Based on the Australian Film rating System, this is MA15+, Reccomended for mature Audiences, 15 years and older, younger audiences of 14 years and younger should not read this fanfic.

This is written from the Male perspective.

With all that noted, here is my fanfic.

Chapter 1

The Spark

I wake up before everyone else in the wolf clan does, I go for my standard run through the hills, as I have done since the chan crossed the ice bridge some years ago, Aleu, the beautiful leader of our clan, has grown even more beautiful then when I first saw her, I remember seeing her with her father Balto, Of course I wanted to get to know Aleu but I was always unsure of myself, Unsure how Balto would react if I had approached his daughter with the intent on getting to know her better, but I thought to myself for a long time to not to go approaching Aleu for anything other than something important, anyways as I return from my run, the clan is up and about, I tend to keep to myself which so far as everyone in the clan is concerned is fine, so long as I don't cause any trouble.

Aleu likes to hang out with the clan, playing and having fun, I never did much interacting with the clan because I did not feel very comfortable being among the crowd, Aleu has only approached me once, to inquire why I'm not seen among the clan alot, having fun and enjoying life, I have expressed that for me I was not a big crowds type of wolf, I dunno if this was her way of showing interest in me specifically or if she was just trying to make me feel more included in the clan, but this one piece of interaction was enough for me to try and get to know her better.

Chapter 2

The Fire

As I always do, I wake up earlier than the clan does, and prepare to go for my run only Aleu is already up, I take a deep breath, thinking this is my opportunity to make a good impression, I notice she is looking at the horizon, "Aleu, You seem to be looking at the horizon, Is something troubling you?" I ask confidently and quietly, "I'm just thinking about my father and mother, wondering what is going on where they are" she replies in an equally quiteter tone.

I take a moment to sit next to her looking at the horizon "I feel very certain they miss you as much as you miss them, but I'm sure they are just fine", I take a long, deep breath thinking "I should invite her to come for a run with me, to ease her mind, make her feel more relaxed", we sit silent, staring at the horizon for a while.

"Aleu, Perhaps we could go for a run, to help you to clear your mind, help you relax", I say gently, "Sure, I would love to" she replies exitedly, this made me smile, she wants to do something with me, something I often do alone, we go for a run, a long run, my heart racing with exitement, I swear when we got back I felt so happy.

I tried to not let my run with Aleu get to my head, I said to myself "Don't get carried away, she had one run with you, does not mean she will have another", the next few months I felt an urge to get closer to Aleu, my friend Dath, whom we have known since we first opened our eyes, was a very sharp wolf, and was a very observant wolf, "You seem to really like Aleu" Dath said, I do", I replied, "I want nothing more than to spend more time with her, but as a leader I'm sure I'm not the wolf she would call her mate" I reply, "Admittedly she is a very beautiful wolf, and many males of the clan have expressed an interest in her, but from what they tell me, She isn't looking for a mate", This to me gave me hope, was her agreeing to our run a sign she liked me or did she simply like the kind offer I presented, either way, This made me feel hope.

The next morning I was fast asleep when I was awoken "Tyrell, Tyrell are you awake", I rose to see it a little before first light, and the beautiful eyes of Aleu, looking at me "You have such beautiful eyes Aleu" I silently whispered, I noticed she blushed at this compliment as she replied "Your eyes are beautiful too, hey I woke up to go for a very early run and I did'nt want to go alone, so I thought you would like to come run with me.

My heart skipped beats, Aleu, asking me to go for a run with her, I got up quietly and whispered "How about a walk before we run, seeing as I just woke up" I reply quietly, She smiled and said "Sure, we can get to know each other while we walk", My heart was pounding, This was what I wanted more than anything, to spend time getting to know Aleu, During our walk we shared many stories, jokes and other personal information, she told me she has noticed out of all the male wolves, I seemed like the wolf she wanted, she told me the other wolves were fun and exciting, but the one wolf mysterious and kind aka me, was more appealing to her, I admitted my guilt and told her that I had been interested in her since I first saw her when She and Balto arrived at our old home.

This made our walk turn into a bonding session, we sat at a rock overlooking an ocean, as we looked to the horizon, we laid down, her head resting on my paw, I laid my head on hers and we let the sounds of crashing waves soothe our minds, I could not belive it, I was her choice, the wolf she saw as a potential mate, the wolf she would want by her side in conflict, the wolf she wants to care for, to love, We awoke from our nap and walked back to the clan, upon arriving as Aleu and I parted ways, Darth walked up to me "Had a longer than normal run did we?", he says slyly, "You could say that", I replied, "With Aleu", he said again, "With Aleu" I confirmed, I couldnt help it, I was feeling so infratuated with her, I could not stop wanting her.

A few months went by, Aleu and I slowly formed a steady relationship, which made me feel so happy inside, Darth let me know that other wolves were noticing how me and Aleu were spending time with each other often, and that rumors were going around that I would become her mate, This made my heart soar for the skies, Tears poured out of my eyes as the thought of being Aleu's mate flooded my mind.

As more months wen by Me and Aleu started staying close together, sharing meals, stories, jokes, and for the first time I interacted with the rest of the clan in fun activities, but I shown one weakness, I had no leadership skills, this was most evident on days where the female wolves went out to hunt, and I was left to keep law and order,one time dispute between two wolves was occuring and It was getting out of hand, I tried to step in and stop it but I ended up injured, when Aleu found out about this she set things straight, and then went to check on me, I told her a bite to the neck and a little blood was not going to kill me, and that I would be just fine, another dispute was over a piece of meat, two wolves wanted the same piece, again, I tried settling the dispute but got injured, in the end Aleu settled it,then worried about me, a few weeks later another dispute happened, I tried to settle it, only this time, the wolf in question wanted to stop me from ever interfereing again, This time I gave everything I had, Aleu arrived around the time when my attacker was about to finish me off, The battle had me to weak to fight anymore, Aleu jumped in and killed my attacker, ywo other wolves and Aleu nursed me back to health, Darth my closest friend told me I shown The clan and Aleu how far I was willing to go to try to settle a dispute, Aleu asked Darth to leave me and her in peace, I could tell Aleu was upset and crying, "I almost lost you, I nearly lost someone I love so very much, please don't risk your life ever again, I cannot possibly live on without you by my side" she said sobbingly, "Aleu, my love, I may not be a strong fighter or be a great leader, but I feel like it's my duty to help you in any way I can to settle disputes in the clan, even if it costs me my own life" I reply weakly.

"I don't want my future mate killed, I want my future mate to live a long life" She cried, her tears dropping like rain on my paws, her mate, she wants me as her mate, I gathered all my strength, stood up and whispered to Aleu "Even If I died, I would still be with you, in your heart, But I have no intention of dying, I wanna live to see us as two mates leading together, I wanna live to make you smile everyday, to be your shoulder to cry on, your pillow to lay on, I wanna see us starting a family together, I wanna live a life with you at the center" Aleu kissed me and said "It's official, You are going to be my mate for the rest of my life, I love you, Tyrell, with all of my heart", I just laid down and relaxed, smiling.

The next day I was feeling strong and back to normal, Aleu waking me up "Baby, Today I'm going to tell the clan that I have chosen you to be my mate, and I would like you by my side when I announce it, I get up, give Aleu a kiss and say "Always, my love", as we walk out to the clan, Aleu speaks in a clear, loud, projecting voice, "Clan members, Today I would like to make an announcement, As of today, I have decided that my mate will be Tyrell", the clan roared with cheer as me and Aleu kissed each other, I heard Darth yell "Congratulations man, You deserve her"

Chapter 3

The Aftermath

After Aleu made the announcement that I was her mate, the entire clan treated me like a king, I kept telling the clan that while yes Aleu is my mate, I wished to be treated like any other member of the clan, which many members stated that to do so would feel like they are not respecting Aleu.

A few months later, Breeding season was on and many clan members had found their own significant others to breed and make puppies with, I went up to Aleu who was waiting for me at the same rock where our bonding first started, I walked up to the rock and sat next to Aleu. "Your looking very beautiful Aleu, as you always do", I say, "Have you noticed it's breeding season, babe", she asks, "I have", I reply, "Well, I wanted to breed with you in private, I want you to ravage my body, make me feel very desireable, make me cum" She replies, This makes my heart race as my cock slowly comes out of it's sheath, Aleu sees my cock, stands up and raises her tail, "Please penetrate my pussy baby, fill me with your fertile seed, make me pregnant", She says sexily, I stand up, mount her and penetrate her pussy, as I penetrate her, I feel her pussy tightning around me, "That's it baby, just like that, give me your whole length", She says, I begin to thrust in and out ensuring each thrust is hard, fast and enjoyable, we spend most of the day on the rock, having sex like it's nobodys buisness, I keep filling her with my seed so much so that it drips out of her pussy.

"Keep going baby, You know you want me, You wanna keep filling me with your hot seed, give it all to me baby", she yells, her desire keeps me going well into the night, we end up finishing around midnight as she says "That felt sooooo good baby, I love you greatly", she kissed me and fell asleep, I softly kissed her, said "I love you greatly too", and laid down with her.


End file.
